Kalissoa Shakti Bloodeye
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, dead, leader, and etc) She is alive and is currently the mate of one Zaliss Scareye. She is a part of the Scareye Ripmin Tribe. Threat Assessment Extremely High Appearance She hides no longer under the false form of hers. She’s a pure-blooded ripmin who hasn’t aged at all before even I saved her. She has a fully grown ripmin tail. Her second form is now her starting one. She seems to have stuck being in her second form now. She doesn’t have a flower anymore due to being in her second form. The eyes are sunken in appearance; the pupils are slitted and looked very reptilian-like. I could see a narrow black line there and golden irises around them; her sclera -- the white part -- in each eye is black with white lines going across them. Her hands are claw-like in appearance. She is very lithe-like in appearance at this time. She still wields the Blade of Despair (Lost Fear aka Avalon). It is pretty much a malevolent blade. She has dark red wings that go with being the alpha female of the ripmin. She’s still the alpha but she ain’t as strong as when she was fighting the heroes. Her scales are dark red in color. Powers She still controls the Blade of Despair but now rarely even uses it anymore. She instead relies on her own powers more. She still uses the tarot deck and most of her powers rely on that. She has increased strength, agility, and movement speed while being permanently stuck in her second form. She has more powers now but she ain’t at an extremely strong level anymore after being beaten by the heroes (she’s more of the tougher boss level end of the boss characters (not quite final boss or extra final boss but not at the bottom of the boss barrel). She can only go up to her third form but that requires a lot of spent energy and time unless she can somehow circumvent that part and get straight to it. She can heal herself. She still has most of the classical ripmin abilities with her as well. She can fly. Weaknesses Water, Light, and fire Resistances Electric, Earth, Physical Attacks (heavy resistance that cannot be pierced), and Darkness Immunities Poison and Insanity & rage (she cannot become insane or enraged at all. It's impossible...anything that could make her enraged or become insane in any way possible does not effect her ). Personality She has become warmer in her personality as she is now generally happy now but she can become cold again as soon as she steps into battle. It is no wonder since she was trained as a battler. She has grown fonder after being reunited with both Zaliss (her past friend and now mate) and Zara (her daughter). If anyone harms Zara or Zaliss then she will not hesitate to unleash her full fury upon the one who does so. She is reasonable and calm. History She used to be a male pikmin who was then given invasive female ripmin DNA. She is now in the current form that she is now because of her defeat by the heroes and more specifically Zaliss. She moved off with Zaliss and Zara to the Scareye tribe. She willfully became the mate to Zaliss after her defeat. She hardly remembers her past life as a pikmin but carries along a blade to remind herself of her origins. Themes Main Theme: Two Steps From Heaven - Two Steps From Hell (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQCXfOHlt_k) Battle Theme: Dominius - Two Steps From Hell (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkx7uGZxM3U&feature=related) --- Trivia *I originally intended to have her killed but I changed my mind. She has become attached to my metaphorical heart. I cannot kill her without making a part of myself dead inside. *She is the 2nd Ripmin that other characters faced as a boss. *She was originally going to have ten forms but she was changed to have only four forms. Tropes The Dragon, Lawful Good, King Mook (well at first then she became...), Authority Equals Asskicking, Contractual Boss Immunity, Final Boss, Lady of War, More Deadly Than the Male (applies to almost all of the female ripmin), Gender Bender (from a male pikmin to a female ripmin), ... Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Ripmin Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category: Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:High Level Threats